


Trampoline

by Nochan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochan/pseuds/Nochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So just take my hand, and you'll never be alone again." - NeverShoutNever<br/>In which Jongin is smitten and Kyungsoo is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> So it's basically Kaisoo fluff, based on NeverShoutNever's song "Trampoline".   
> Nothing much really, I wrote it loooooong ago and my beta doesn't like this couple, and I'm too lazy to do it myself.   
> Enjoy !

The first time Jongin met Kyungsoo, waiting at the bus-stop in front of the university, he swore he had never seen someone this cute. The boy was short, with black hair and big eyes, like he was surprised. But he wasn't.   
At first. 

Then, when Jongin went to him and asked him if he had free time because he really wanted to get to know him (which was really awkward because he didn't even know his name), those eyes got even bigger and Jongin melted.   
It was cliché as hell and pretty ridiculous, but it's how Jongin fell in love. 

Two months later, Jongin knew more about Kyungsoo. His name, firstly. He also knew the boy was a year older than him (but he couldn't bring himself to call him hyung because he was just too cute), and their birthdays were just two days apart. Kyungsoo was majoring in choir, and his voice was pretty amazing. But everything about Kyungsoo was amazing, in Jongin's eyes.

Jongin had told him some about himself, too. That he was majoring in dance, and his stage name was Kai, and that he already had done some shows with his crew (at that, Kyungsoo's eyes had widened even more, and Jongin had barely managed to restrain a squeak). He had told him that he lived alone because his father died when he graduated, and he really didn't like his mother's new boyfriend. So he had packed and left. Hearing it, Kyungsoo had smiled and asked "Will you allow me at your place, someday ?". Jongin had managed to catch his breath just enough to answer that he was welcomed anytime. 

A year later, they were the closest as friends could be. Kyungsoo had developed the antic of showing in front of Jongin's door every once a while, and was always welcomed, whatever the hour or Jongin's mood. They had talked about nearly everything, from their most intimate memories to "why are the ceilings always white ?". 

Still, Jongin felt Kyungsoo was hiding something. And it bothered him a little, because he really loved the older and he wanted to know every little thing about him, but he didn't dare to ask. He knew he didn't need it, because Kyungsoo would eventually tell him. 

He wasn't totally wrong. 

"Jongin-ah ! Where's your milk ? I can't find it !" Kyungsoo called from Jongin's kitchen. 

"I don't know ! Last time I checked, it was in the fridge !" he replied. But he knew Kyungsoo was making him a cake, so he could at least stand up from his armchair and go help his friend finding the milk. 

And it was in the fridge. Between the meat and the pizza. Jongin took the bottle and handed it to Kyungsoo, smirking. 

"Don't you know how to use those big eyes of yours ?"

Kyungsoo blushed and went back to his cake. Jongin sat on the counter, watching him pouring the milk in a cup to have just the right amount. 

He heard him mumble something about "so little left, let's not waste", before the older drank the remaining milk directly at the bottle. A white drop escape from his mouth and rolled down his chin, and suddenly Jongin couldn't control his body anymore. He got off the counter, and felt himself walk to Kyungsoo, grabbing him gently by the shoulders to make the boy face him, and he saw those lovely, big eyes widen even more when he leant down to kiss their owner. 

Two weeks later, it was as though Kyungsoo had disappeared off the surface of the earth. The boy had ran away just after the kiss, leaving the unfinished cake and a heartbroken Jongin behind him.

Jongin hadn't slept well since then. 

Why had he been so dumb ? 

Thinking about it over and over again, it occurred to him that maybe, maybe it has something to do with whatever Kyungsoo didn't tell him. That maybe, Kyungsoo told him about it, he could find the right words to apologize. That maybe, even if he had messed everything up, there was still a way to fix it. 

That why he showed up in front of Kyungsoo portal, a monday morning, knowing it was the only day when the older didn't have classes before lunch. 

A short, black-haired lady with white skin and wide eyes opened the door. Definitely Kyungsoo's mother.

"Good morning ... Sorry for bothering you, my name is Kim Jongin and I'm Kyungsoo's friend ... Is he home ?"

The lady smiled at him.

"Yes, he's in the backyard. I'll show you."

He took off his shoes and her in the house. It was big, bright, clean, and screamed "wealthy", but it was cosy in a way. For a moment, Jongin wondered if his mother's new house was like that. 

The lady stopped in front on a bay window. 

"It's here. He must be under the lime-tree. He's always there, these days. Try to cheer him up a little, would you ?"

He bowed sightly and she left. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. The garden was like the house, expensive-looking but still pleasant. 

"Kyungsoo ? Are you here ?" he tried. He didn't expect any answer so he wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. He stepped in the grass, looking for the tree. 

"Kyungsoo ?" he called again. Still no reply. 

He finally spotted the tree, on a far corner of the garden. Nearing it, he saw a figure, sitting, his back against the trunk, on what looked like a kid trampoline. 

"Kyungsoo ?"

The figure turned his face to him. 

"Jongin ?"

It seemed that Kyungsoo had been crying, with his widen eyes puffy and his cheeks red.

"Can I sit beside you ?"

The older tensed a little, but he nodded and Jongin sat on the small trampoline, as far as he could from Kyungsoo. 

"So, why are you here ?" Kyungsoo started. "If you want to scold me for not replying any of your calls or text, I'm sorry, I—"

"I love you."

The silence following was heavy, and Jongin thought he should go consult or something because his body clearly acted without his mind's consent. 

Then, Kyungsoo started talking again.

"During high school, I liked someone. His name was Daeyoung, and he was two years older. Just before he graduated, I confess ... I just wanted him to know before he left, even if he didn't know me ... But he smiled and he asked me out. I spent all my summer with him. He was moody and a little possessive, but I loved him so I didn't care ... When school began, he always picked me up after classes, saying he didn't want people to think I was single. I liked it, at first, because I thought it meant he cared about him ... But then, I started making new friends, Suho, Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and I wanted to hang out with them, so he told me it was okay as long as he could come to. But then, he started saying my friends didn't like him, and that I loved them more than him, and that I should stop hanging out them ..." Kyungsoo choked back a sob. "He almost broke up with me, so I stopped seeing my friends and I spent all my time with him. And then ... He started doing things ... But I stopped him every time, because I wasn't ready, and he said that it was okay, that he'd wait ... And one day, he invited me over ... And he was drunk ... And he ... " Kyungsoo breathed shakily. "And ... I screamed at him ... And he told me that he was dating me just to ... to fuck me ... and ... And that if I couldn't even do that ... I wasn't worth anything ... I was so shocked, I didn't resist ... And so he ... He did it ... And then, he told me he was sorry ... He bought me a necklace ... But I still couldn't see my friends, and he still did ... What he did ... Even if I told him to stopped ... And each time, he would apology with some expensive presents, but then he would do it again ... And I was so scared, both of himself and of losing him ... I let him do ... And it went on ... I didn't know what to do ... "

Jongin resisted the urge to kiss the tears rolling freely on Kyungsoo's cheeks. 

"And one day ... Suho called ... Sehun's parents had died in a car crash, and I was the only one who wasn't away ... And I had to see Daeyoung, but I couldn't leave my friend alone ... So I texted Daeyoung, telling him I had an emergency and I couldn't see him ... And I ran to Sehun's place ... And I stayed the night, because he was so destroyed ... And the next morning, the others came, so I left and I went to Daeyoung's, to apology ... But ... He screamed at me, and he kicked me, saying that he had been nice enough to stay with me until now, but ... He told me I was just a slut ... And ... He broke up with me ... He kicked me out ... So I went home, and I sat here and cried ... Like right now ... " he add, smiling weakly between two sobs. "For about a week, I didn't do anything ... Then my friends came, and they tried to fix me up, and I did my best ... And then you appeared from nowhere, saying you wanted to get to know me ... "

Jongin looked down at his hands, feeling a little guilty ... If he had known, he would have been more careful ..

"And ... You were smiling, and you were so nice with me ... And I started liking you ... The first time I showed up at your place, I thought you would be annoyed ... Like I needed a proof that you weren't so perfect ... But you let me in with a smile, and you gave me coffee, and you let me chose the movie ... And I thought it was because you were in a good mood, so I started showing up every now and then, even if it was way too late or too early ... But you were always welcoming me with a smile ... So I understood you were just very very nice, and for a moment, I thought you were too good for me ... But Suho told me that I should keep on seeing you, if I was happy with that ... That you'll help me overcome Daeyoung ... And I really really liked you ... Really like you ..."

Jongin couldn't help but smile. He moved a little closer to Kyungsoo, who didn't react. 

"But then, you kissed me ... "

Jongin smile fell off. 

"And ... I was so happy, but I was even more scared ... Because it remind me of Daeyoung ... And I didn't want it, because you're so much better than him, and you don't deserve this ... And I didn't know what to do, so I ran. And then, I thought that you might hate me because of that, so I didn't pick up your calls because I was afraid of what you'd tell me ... And you texted me you were worried, and you were sorry, and I really don't deserve all this ... And I don't even know why you're here, now, and —"

"Kyungsoo."

The older turned his wet, wide eyes to Jongin, who was now much closer than before, their knees and shoulders almost touching. 

"Kyungsoo, I told you."

"But I—"

"Kyungsoo, I love you."

That shut him up. 

"What about you ?"

He knew he shouldn't have say that, that he was being pushy and that it'd scare Kyungsoo, but he needed to know. 

"Do you ... Do you love—"

He was cut by Kyungsoo's lips on his own. He barely had time to register what was happening before Kyungsoo broke the kiss, blushing. 

Jongin was smiling so much it hurt. But he couldn't care less.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kyungsoo nodded, still blushing. Jongin sneak an arm around him, bringing him closer. 

"I'll fix you up. I promise. No matter how long it takes. We have time."

The older nodded again, his head resting on Jongin's shoulder.

They stayed like that, silent, until Jongin stood up, nearly making Kyungsoo fall. He stretched a little then turned to Kyungsoo who was still sitting. 

"Let's go somewhere !"

He extend his hand, and Kyungsoo stared at it. 

"Where ? What do you mean ?"

Jongin smiled brightly. 

"Just take my hand, and you'll never be alone again."

**Author's Note:**

> The (super awesome) song : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OCmyPr8jFA


End file.
